Restrained
by rangers21A
Summary: After a fight with a villain goes badly, Batman wakes up to find himself at the mercy of none other than Catwoman. Thanks to pika25 for the request. If you have a request for a story/pairing/situation/whatever you'd like to see too, just PM me


From atop an apartment building, Batman surveyed his surroundings. Across the street, the Stagg Enterprises Oil Refinery puffed an immense amount of smog into the air. There were two entrances to the building. the front doors, and the loading bay in the back. His sources had informed him that there would be an attack on the refinery tonight. And so he waited.

After another hour of vigilant patience, he heard people screaming, and saw a few employees running from the refinery. Neither of the entrances had been targeted. _Which means whoever's attacking came from _under_ the factory_, he thought,_ and I know just who's attacking._

Batman swung down and crashed through the window of the refinery, only to find a red-haired, pale-skinned woman standing in the middle of the refinery floor surrounded by several hopefully-unconscious security guards. "Ivy," Batman shouted down to her, "stop terrorizing this plant and surrender!"

Poison Ivy laughed. "Ironic that you would say 'plant', Batman," She replied cooly, "since this refinery is currently killing the nearby plant life with its toxic fumes."

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy it."

Ivy smiled. "Then I'll just have to settle on destroying you!" At that moment, a vine shot up from the ground and moved swiftly towards Batman. He lunged out of the way, but the vine managed to grab him by the ankle and pull him down to the floor in front of Ivy. He hung upside down in front of her as another vine wrapped itself around him, effectively preventing him from moving. Ivy began to apply lipstick. "This special lipstick contains a small sedative," she explained, "it'll knock you out for about an hour or so."

"Why only knock me out?" Batman asked. "Why not just kill me?"

Ivy clasped his head in her hands. "Because a friend of mine wants you alive." She said ambiguously, planting a long kiss on him.

Batman's vision slowly faded to black to the sound of Ivy laughing evilly. As he faded from consciousness, he wondered why Ivy's "friend" wanted him alive, and also who this friend could be…

…

Batman was awoken by a slap to the face. He blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He appeared to still be in the refinery, tied to a table. He felt a slight breeze down on his… Wait a moment. "Why are my pants off?" He wondered aloud.

"Because Ivy wanted to have a quick turn before you woke up." Batman turned his head to find Catwoman standing there.

"Catwoman? What are you doing here?"

Catwoman smiled slyly. "You." She unzipped her costume and slipped out of it. Batman had always thought she was attractive, but he had never seen her naked. Her breasts were perky, her ass was supple and firm. He could feel his dick getting hard, but kept a stoic face. "Not even a smirk?" She complained. "I've had guys stand up and cheer for this."

"Well, I can't exactly stand up, can I?" Batman replied.

Catwoman chuckled. "You certainly won't be able to after I'm done." She grabbed his massive cock in her hands. "Wow," she said, "you're a two-hander!" She started rubbing his cock up and down, but no matter how good it felt Batman's face remained stone cold serious. "Still nothing? Well, how about this?" She put his entire dick in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down sucking it. "Come on, give me something!" She kept sucking. Batman couldn't contain it much longer.

"Nnnng." He grunted as he came in Catwoman's mouth.

Catwoman swallowed the whole load. "So, how was that?"

"I've had better." He replied, baiting her into giving him more.

She took the bait. "Well, let me know if you've had any better pussy than this!" She got on top of him, easing his already-hard dick into her cooch. "Ohhh, wow! It's so big!" She moaned.

Catwoman's pussy was so tight and warm, it took all of Batman's willpower to keep his expression still as she rode him. While he was tied up, he could still move his arm slightly. He began rubbing it against the rope so that the small blades on his gloves would cut through it.

Catwoman, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" She started riding him faster. "OH, ME-OWWWWW!" She screamed as she climaxed.

At that moment, Batman managed to slice through the rope. He tossed Catwoman onto the floor and got up.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. Batman moved quickly, grabbing her arm in one hand and his Batcuffs in the other, cuffing her to the table. "No!" She shouted. "I was supposed to have you tied up!" Batman stood up and went to grab his pants. "So, you're just going to leave me like this?"

He stopped. "No," he said after a while, "I'm not going to leave just yet." He grabbed Catwoman by her mask and hauled her up as far as she could go cuffed to the table. He slapped her ass, which was now in the air. "You wanted a good fuck? Well, let me give you one."

Before she could say anything, Batman's dick was in her ass. "Holy shit!" She moaned. "It feels even better this way!"

Batman pounded her ass as hard as he could. It was even tighter than her pussy. "Let's see if you like this." He grunted, reaching around to pinch her nipples.

"Ohhhhhh!" She moaned. "How did you know I loved that?"

He slapped her on the ass. "Do you like that?"

"Yes!" Catwoman screamed in pleasure. "Spank me more! I've been a bad kitty!" Batman kept thrusting, spanking her with each one. "Harder!" She moaned. "I need to cum again! I'm so… So… AHHHHHHH!"

Batman was getting close too. "Here it comes!" He grunted, pulling out of her ass and cumming on her firm cheeks. "And here's a little extra." He said, cumming on her face as well. "I hope you had a good time." He put his pants back on and started walking towards the door of the refinery.

"Wait! Uncuff me, you jerk! You can't just leave me like this!"

"You're right." He walked back over and grabbed Catwoman's costume, still on the floor. "Have a nice night." And with that he was gone, Catwoman yelling after him.

…

Pamela Isley, in civilian clothes, sat at a cafe table in downtown Gotham, waiting for her friend to arrive. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." Selina Kyle said, sitting down.

"What took you?"

"Batsy left me handcuffed naked with cum on my face in that refinery last night. When the workers came back in the morning, they wanted to call the cops to pick me up. I had to fuck, like, 50 guys to keep them from doing that. I could barely walk over here."

Pamela laughed. "I didn't think he'd get out of the rope."

"Neither did I. Still, it was a pretty fun night. I'll have to pay you back for setting that up sometime."

Pamela smiled, an idea already forming in her head."I'm sure I'll think of something."


End file.
